warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raijin
Introduction The Raijin is a quadrupedal heavy robot with 2 heavy hardpoints. It was released in version 1.4.0. Its special ability, called Bastion, raises the Raijin’s two shields (which resemble a pair of Écus) while elevating its torso and gaining a 30% damage increase for each weapon separately. This provides both protection and a better field-of-view to fire its weapons. Although the Raijin is unable to move while in Bastion Mode, it can still turn and shoot. Just like actual Écus, if enough damage is dealt to the shields they will eventually break, albeit the separate health pools usually cause them to break off one at a time. The shields do not protect the Raijin from splash damage or sideways or vertical impacts from homing missiles such as Spirals and Hydras. The Raijin is the most durable robot in the game with a maxed out health of 250,000 HP, surpassing even the Leo at 226,000 HP. Its pair of physical shields are also amongst the most durable compared to other robots (150,000 health each.) At base level, it suffers from a rather slow speed. Because of this, it is often equipped with sniping weapons such as the Nashorn or Trebuchet, although it is generally much more effective as a mid-ranger with 2 Tridents or Zeuses. They can occasionally be seen equipped with dual Thunders, as this setup can be effective at holding choke points on the smaller maps. Bots like the Fury, Natasha or the Butch do outgun it, but thanks to the Raijin's damage buff (+30%) in Bastion Mode, the Raijin can technically have the equivalent of a Natasha's firepower. Although slow, the Bastion ability and large health pool can allow the Raijin to temporarily halt knife fighters, but due to its slow speed and large size, it is very vulnerable to splash damage. Overall, the Raijin is an excellent defense-oriented robot with a damage boost in bastion mode and respectable speed for a heavy robot, but using Bastion Mode requires careful thought, as the Raijin is immobile whilst using the ability. Like its counterpart Fujin, Raijin is a quadruped robot. This gives Raijin special characteristics that other bots do not have. Firstly, quadruped robots do not suffer from landing lag when they fall from a high place. Other bots are seen pausing as they absorb the shock, while the Fujin and Raijin do not. Secondly, Fujin and Raijin are significantly more maneuverable, able to change directions rapidly. This is because their legs allow them to move in any direction without turning, whereas other robots must rotate their lower bodies to the new direction. Interestingly, both the Raijin and the Fujin are low enough to be able to hit the Stalker whilst it is in stealth mode more successfully than other robots. One of the most distinctive characteristics of the Rajin is that it has the ability to climb - an ability the Fujin does not use. This allows Raijin to reach locations that other robots cannot, excluding jumping/flying robots such as the Cossack, Griffin, Inquisitor, Hover, and Rogatka - and even they cannot reach some of the places the Raijin can with the ability to climb. However, this robot cannot climb 90-degree slopes, such as walls. What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Raijin? Double Thunders Double Zeus Double Tempests Double Tebutchets Double Embers Double Tridents Double Dragoon Double Redeemer Other Armament Update History Update 3.3.0 *New Halloween skin (Black Widow) Update 3.1 *+30% damage to each weapon when in Bastion mode Update 3.0.1 *Speed increased by 10% Update 1.9 *Bug fix: No longer has difficulties firing while under the cover of its shield. Update 1.6.0 *Speed increased from 25 km/h to 33 km/h *Ability animation decreased to 2 seconds Trivia * Raijin is Japanese for “Thunder God”. * The Raijin, along with the Fūjin, was introduced on April 19, 2016. * The early prototype of Raijin had a different design and was called the Bastion. The Raijin is a replacement/spiritual successor of this robot, as it features similar abilities and designs, as well as having a special ability called Bastion Mode. The canceled robot can still be seen in some trailers. * Raijin's initial name can be seen on the Pixonic Roboduck poster, and one can see that it was called "Bastion" on 1 April, just 18 days prior to the official release. * This bot has the highest health pool out of all the robots currently in the game * The Raijin is one of 5 robots that has a built-in Écu-like shield, the others being the Rhino, Lancelot, Galahad, Bulgasari and Gareth and one of the only 2 with multiple shields (Lancelot is the only other bot with multiple shields) * The Raijin is one of two quadrupedal robots, the other being the Fujin. * It is possible for a Raijin to lose one shield and have the other remain intact. * Due to its body area being so wide, the small tunnels and passageways like the ones on Moon or Shenzhen may be blocked by it, preventing other bots from getting past and will have to wait for Raijin to move out of the way. However, the Raijin can allow teammates to pass by (semi-) climbing obstacles that aren't at 90 degrees. * The Raijin does not suffer from landing lag due to being a quadrupedal robot. * Due to its four legs, the Raijin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better vantage point for sniping or allow other bots to walk past you on a small path where you would otherwise block the way. * Players need 6,537,480 Silver and 28 days in order to gather enough WP to get Raijin (using all six WP slots and no Gold to buy WP). * Raijin has the words "thunder god" written in Japanese "雷神" in front of the shield when not in Bastion mode. It can easily be viewed in 3D mode in the hangar. * Raijins can perform several glitches. On the map Dead City, the Raijin can climb the invisible boundary at one side of the map. This grants it a high elevation to fire, but doing this will attract attention and will draw fire towards you. In Springfield, you will be able to climb up the mountains and the dam, giving you a better vantage point. But if you climb too high, you might fall out of the map and will not be able to return. * The Raijin is the only bot with the ability to increase its weapon's base damage whilst in a match. * Sadly, the Bastion ability does not seem to add increased hitpoints to Anciles as of now. That may be fixed in future updates. * This robot is one of 2 robots that can use an ability to raise a shield (or shields), with the other being the Rhino. * Despite its large size, the Raijin can still outrace the Natasha, Rhino, Leo, and Fury at 36 km/h. * The upgrades, when totaled up, will take the longest time to upgrade to level 12 from level 1 (assuming there is no delay between upgrades). The Fujin and the Raijin were portrayed by Ogata Korin on a picture: Category:Shield Category:Workshop Points Category:2 Hardpoints Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Heavy Robot Category:Ability Category:Robot Category:Physical shield